User blog:.navybolt/The truth about LegendaryIce ****EXPOSED****
Well guys, I never thought I'd have to make this blog, but as nobody else will speak out against the person we're discussing today, I guess I have to. So first of all, a little bit of context. Ice and I go back all the way to late 2013, when we had a discussion on somebody's Koopaling article. The creator of the article went and said one thing and Ice had abandoned me to go work on a collab with them or whatever. I think this just goes to show that this man will leave you at any moment, no matter what. Ice and I didn't really talk all that much until very late-2015, when I jumped onto his friend's Minecraft server. I think maybe less than a month later, the server was brought down, so once again, he managed to find a way to leave me. But THEN, in May of 2016, we met once again on the chatroom of some Nintendo Fanfiction site, where he mentioned he was going to create a new server. He asked for a name, somebody said Craftendo, boom. He stole his mom's credit card and then there was a new Minecraft server on the block. I was the first person to join, and I was so overwhelmed with joy that I said "WOAH!" I began work on my military fortress at that point. When he finally bothered to come on to his own server, I invited him to play Survival with me, as I had never done it with friends before (NOT BECAUSE I HAVE NO FRIENDS!!!!!!!!) and he agreed. But he invited this other dude named Ender, and then some guy named TheNintendoKing or something came along and altogether we blew up the island in creative mode, losing all our hard work. Unbelievable. You have no idea how hard I tried to survive. Then at some point a guy named Luke came along and insulted a player, resulting in several members leaving the server, and a bunch of drama on the fanfiction site because nobody cared about our side of the story or the context. Then, while I was closing up my fort for good because of the lack of visitors, Ice went and decided to just create a new world, just...ABANDONING the old one. I created a new fortress, and everyone else remade their own buildings, and then another guy named Santumerino joined the server. Ice, Luke and I began doing epic Minecraft roleplays where we killed ourselves and then escaped from Hell or something like that, and then one day, he decided he was done. He killed my Minecraft character and then went and created a new world, abandoning the old one again. Then THAT new world was abandoned, and at this point we had already gone through 3 Minecraft worlds on the server. But he wasn't one to give up, so he just made a new world. At that point, I was fed up with Ice, so I left the server for a while, but then when I came BACK, he had made a NEW WORLD!!!!!!! This new world was named Palekaiko, and it was basically a racist interpretation of the Hawaiian island chain. He had also begun roleplaying again without me, which was not very nice of him I must say. So I rejoined, got back onto the roleplay, and they restarted because of me, and it was all good and fun until guess what. He made ANOTHER WORLD!!!!! This was a restart of the first world where our survival island was blown up, and we rebuilt everything. He did a "nice fun little" april fools joke where he basically blew up the entire map, resulting in me getting so mad that I left the server, then unfriended and blocked him on Discord, then whined to some guy in my contacts list. But then, I was invited BACK, and GUESS WHAT????? IT WS A PRANK!!!!! THE ENTIRE MAP WAS FINE!!!!! HE HAD BACKED IT UP!!!!! So we played for a while, and he got around to placing TNT in my fort again as a little joke. I was like "Hahah" until he flicked a switch and ACTUALLY BLEW UP MY ENTIRE BUILDING!! MINE!!!! Oh my god...I'm getting angry just writing this. Ice is a DISGRACE to this country and should be banned immediately. And guess what? He went and created ANOTHER server, but nobody cared except for one person who had devoted his entire life to Minecraft. But Ice went and DESTROYED that server, leading that guy to probably kill himself, and THEEEEN made a NEW server, a survival server! But he got so mad that I was so epic at survival that he went and turned it into a creative server and quit playing survival, so I left for good. And now he's planning on making a new server, he mentioned it a few times in the Discord server he's keeping me hostage in. What a gaylord! Like if this is a relatable gamer moment. Category:Blog posts